When the Chosen One gets Sick
by TheHoAProtagonist
Summary: So, what does happen when the Chosen One gets sick? Neddie friendship.


**I promised myself I could watch Merlin when I finished this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: TheHoAProtagonist doesn't own the House of Anubis or Merlin mentioned above.**

* * *

**~≈ §o§ ≈~**

* * *

Trudy Rehman took her hand away from Nina Martin's forehead. Taking out the temperature planted in jutting out of the girl's mouth, She hesitated as Nina looked at her, waiting for her 'diagnosis'. Trudy shook her head, she was well aware of the other students in the room.

Trudy spoke, "I'm sorry, dear. You can't go to school today, you're sick with a nasty fever."

"But Trudy," Nina protested, "We have such a big French test today! I can't miss it, its half my grade. I feel perfectly fine." Just after she had said that sentence she coughed in her sleeve, trying to make it subtle.

"Honey, your temperature is 39.4ºC, you're lucky we didn't call an ambulance right now," said Trudy, "I'm sure you can take that test another time, but sickness is no excuse."

"But-" Nina started.

Trudy cut her off, making her way towards the door, "No buts, Nina. You're staying here, I'll inform your teachers, but you get some rest now." She looked at the lot standing in the middle of the room. "School starts in 20 minutes." She turned and walked off, out of the girls' dormitory.

Fabian Rutter sighed and gave a slight smile. He looked at Nina, shaking his head. Nina noticed this.

"What?"

"You, are _very _stubborn." He looked behind hi., Patricia Williamson, Amber Millington, and Alfie Lewis were standing there, nodding their heads and agreeing with his statement.

"Am not!"

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"See, Nina, you're showing your stubbornness right now," Patricia pointed out. Nina opened her mouth to defend herself, but a cough came out instead.

"Alright," Nina admitted in a raspy voice. She grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table Trudy had left for her a while ago. She drank some water, then cleared her throat.

"How did you get sick in the first place?" Amber asked. Nina shrugged convincingly, even though she thought she knew.

_Nina was walking back to Anubis House by herself. She had to take her Gran to the train station, since she was going back to America. The train station wasn't that far, it was a bit more than a rough mile from the boarding school. She had taken a cab to where her Gran was staying and took her to the station. After a half-an-hour's wait, her Gran had to board. Hugging and watching the train pull out of the station, Nina didn't feel like hailing a cab. Instead, she decided to walk back to Anubis. The sun was about to touch the horizon, almost setting. It was a bit of a cold and windy day, luckily she had on a sweater. After walking for about more than half-a-mile, Nina peered at the sky, hearing low roll up above. She saw cumulonimbus clouds, blown into the area by England's winds. Before long, a flash of lightning appeared, and thunder roared. Rain poured down suddenly as if a switch had been activated. Nina stopped in her tracks, standing there expressionless, water pelting her body. She shook her head and decided to keep walking. Doing so, she arrived in Anubis House soaking wet, just a little bit before dinner. Now she was wishing she didn't have just a sweater on._

"I'm sure it just came around," Nina replied.

Fabian gave her an amused look, knowing what had really happened that had caused her sickness. "I think we best be heading to school now, yeah?"

"Good luck on your first sick day in Anubis House!" Alfie said slightly feigning enthusiasm, Patricia elbowed his side walking towards the door.

"See you later Neens," Amber bid before leaving the room with Fabian held back.

"See ya," Fabian said, about to give her a kiss.

"Whoa, no. You are not going to kiss a sick girl," said Nina, holding him back from kissing her.

"Now you finally admit you're sick." Fabian laughed and made his way to the door. He called, "I'll bring you your homework later!"

Nina folded her arms, shaking her head where Fabian had been standing. Feeling a sneeze, she grabbed a tissue from the bedside table. Sneezing into the Kleenex, she heard a shout from Victor's office. Getting out of her bed, she went over to see what had happened. She saw Victor bent over the doorframe clutching his forehead.

"What happened here?" Nina asked from the doorway.

Victor looked up at her, "Why aren't you in school Ms. Martin?"

Nina was about to respond when she sneezed. Nina heard a door slam in the girls' dorm, although she swore that nobody else was inside. Convincing herself it was probably just the wind, she turned her attention back at Victor who was staring past her into the girls' dormitory also. A sudden outburst of Nina's coughing broke the silence.

"Ah, you're sick," Victor stated.

_"No duh, Sherlock," Nina thought._

"Yeah…" Nina responded awkwardly.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Victor questioned, straitening himself.

"I-I heard the noise," Nina answered, "What did happen."

Victor broke his gaze from Nina, not making eye-contact. It was as if he were idling something. "Nothing, I just… hit my foot on the door frame, that's all. Now off to your bed." He made his way towards Nina and started pushing her towards her dorm. Nina noticed he was in deep thought, almost nervous of something.

_"Not good, not good at all," _Nina heard someone say.

"What was that?" she asked Victor.

"What?"

"I heard you say something."

"Your ears deceive you because you are sick," Victor said, "I did not say a word to you."

"But-"

"Come along, Ms. Martin," Victor said, holding the girls' dormitory door open for her.

_"Guard yourself, Victor. Who knows what she's capable of doing." _Nina heard.

"Capable of what?" Nina asked aloud.

Victor just looked at her, "Excuse me?"

"I thought you said-" Nina cut herself off, "Never mind." She just walked into the girls' hallway, still confused. Stepping up to her door, she tried opening it. Realizing it wouldn't budge open after twisting the door knob this way and that, she knew it was somehow locked.

"Victor?"

"What is it now, Ms. Martin?" Victor asked.

"It's locked," Nina said, pointing to her door, "But I swear, I didn't lock it when I came out, I'm pretty sure I didn't close the door in the first place."

Victor grunted and pulled out his keys from his pockets, searching for the right key. He bent down to the keyhole and shoved the key in.

_"The Chosen One is sick, I hope that she as well as everybody else makes it out alive until she recovers. Her powers over the House is now out of her control." _Nina heard once again. She realized that it was Victor's thoughts she was hearing.

"_Oh no, ohhhhhh no," _Nina thought, "_That must mean I'm causing the door slamming and locking throughout the House. … And that must also be the reason why I'm hearing Victor's thoughts! … This is not good." _Nina sneezed and she heard a door slam downstairs.

"Nobody is downstairs, per chance?" Victor asked.

"Um," Nina stuttered, "I think Trudy is."

Victor seemed to have panic cross his eyes for a second. He gained a sudden composure, "Stay in here from now on. I don't want you wandering about the House without mine or Trudy's permission, unless you are needed in the bathroom."

He stalked off, though Nina heard what he was thinking, "_The Osirion is the only one that can help the Chosen One's uncontrollable powers."_

_"I did not know the Chosen One had powers, let alone have them go haywire when I'm sick! Not good, not good at all," _Nina thought, "_Oh no, Sibuna won't be back for hours, especially Eddie, the guy that's supposed to help control these 'powers'. Hey, what damage can I do to the House? I mean, I'll just be sitting here listening to Victor and Trudy's thoughts and slamming the doors without meaning to. I'll be alright… I think."_

Nina coughed and starting to have a fit, not expecting anything to happen. (She thought only bad things happened when she sneezed.) She felt small vibrations beneath her, but she thoughts it was just her shaking. Wrapping herself in her blankets she was preparing to take a nap when Trudy burst in, looking frantic.

"Nina dear, are you okay?" Trudy asked, sitting on her bed, "I felt the small earthquake downstairs, I'm just glad everything is fine up here."

"Earthquake?" Nina squeaked.

"Didn't you feel it?" Trudy asked, then gave a slight chuckle, "Although, with that shivering of yours, I'm guessing that you couldn't feel it."

Nina let out a sigh then yawned, "I'm okay Trudy, I guess I'm just tired."

"Ooh, I'd better let you sleep then," Trudy said. She got up and made her way to exit when she stopped, "Nina, does the room feel a bit warm to you?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm shivering because of my cold," said Nina as her teeth made a slight chattering sound.

"I'll close this door for you, shout if you need anything," Trudy closed the door. Nina sighed and plunked onto her pillow. Almost instantly, she fell asleep.

* * *

**~≈ §o§ ≈~**

* * *

Eddie was walking down the halls of the school, holding a simple ham and cheese sandwich that he ate around this time. He was not eating his lunch, no, he had brought 3 sandwiches with him to school. The other two sandwiches he had was sitting in his locker, one was there for lunch, and the other was his snack for in between his 6th period and 7th period classes.

Yes, if you're wondering, he was allowed to walk down the halls. Besides, his dad was the principal. Yeah… no, it was is free period. He arrived at the drama studio and saw the Scooby-gang crowded around a table. What Eddie found odd was that one person was missing, and that was the person he was supposed to protect. So, naturally, he got suspicious.

"Hey," Eddie greeted as he approached them. They looked up from some paper they were working on.

"Hey Cockroach," Patricia greeting him as usual, with a nasty name he proceeded with a snarky comment, of which she'd make a sarcastic remark, he'd make a witty statement, then she'd retaliate… and sometimes their conversation becomes awkward. He loved their love/hate relationship, and he knows she does too.

"So what is your Scooby gang up to nowadays? And without their faithful leader? I'm suspicious," Eddie said, light-hearted.

"We're just making Nina a get-well card, she's sick today, if you haven't noticed," Amber said.

"Please, you guys, making a get-well card? Lem'me see," Eddie said. Fabian reluctantly handed him the card.

Eddie grabbed it and looked at what they had written and drawn. He burst out laughing, not able to contain himself from either Amber's message or the overall pathetic-ness of the card. The only thing he found was interesting was one of Alfie's drawings of a Cup and a message.

"_Nina, I hope you don't die, or else we're going to have to find the Cup of Ankh and the Elixir of Life to revive you. (Although it would help if you told us where you've hidden it.) Get well soon and try not to die," _Eddie read aloud the writing on the bottom of the picture of the cup, "Classic Alfie." Amber smacked Alfie and Sibuna glared at him.

"Cup of Ankh, Elixir of Life? What are you guys talking about?" Eddie asked re-reading Alfie's message.

"We have some explaining to do," Patricia said. They talked about last year, Joy's disappearance, Nina's sudden appearance, the old Sarah lady, the panel in the attic, Nina's Eye of Horus necklace, the quest for the seven pieces of the puzzle, Rufus, the Chosen Hour, and regretfully, the secret society.

"So let me get this straight," Eddie said afterwards, "My dad was in a Secret Society with Victor who helped whisk away Joy, thinking _she's_ the Chosen One. And they need her for immortality from a cup with a secret elixir that you guys have been working so hard to find?"

Sibuna nodded their heads. Eddie continued, "Dad'll be hearing about this… Perfect blackmail I need for the Osirion information."

"You mean your dad hasn't told you the rest of it yet?" Alfie asked, disbelieving.

"He keeps changing the subject on me, or says he's busy when he clearly isn't," Eddie answered.

Fabian gave a light chuckle, "You might also want to find out how old your dad is."

Eddie and the others laughed at his joke, even though there wasn't really anything funny about it.

"I still can't believe all those people of the society had to drink out of a skull," Amber said, shivering at the thought.

"What I don't get is why Jason joined," Patricia thought aloud.

"Who's Jason?" Eddie asked.

"Jason Winkler was the drama teacher last year," Fabian explained.

"Whatever happened to him?" Alfie asked. Nobody spoke up with an answer.

"Well thats one mystery that we may need to solve," Fabian said after a that period of silence. Everybody smiled, thinking of the next mystery: Whatever Happened to Jason Winkler Mystery.

_"Save the House."_

"What did you say?" Eddie asked.

"What did we say?" Patricia said.

"No, I heard something," Eddie said.

"None of us heard anything," said Amber.

_"Save it from the Chosen One."_

"I swear! I can hear something!" Eddie exclaimed.

_"Control the Chosen One's rogue powers, or destruction may follow."_

"It's that voice again," Eddie said realizing it.

"Uh oh, voices in his head," Amber said, "That must mean Nina's in trouble."

"How long until free-period ends?" Eddie asked getting up.

"Um, about twenty minutes," Fabian said, glancing at his new calculator watch Nina had bought for him.

"Perfect," Eddie muttered, running off, but not until he managed to bump into Jerome.

"What's his problem?" Jerome said, plopping up on a couch.

"Nina," Alfie answered. Jerome gave him a confused look.

"The Chosen One," Amber added.

"Oh," Jerome said, catching on to what they were saying.

* * *

**~≈ §o§ ≈~**

* * *

Eddie ran to Anubis House as quickly as he got to the front door and felt a small vibration underneath him. The first thing he thought it was, was an earthquake. It suddenly died down. Eddie was about to grab the door handle of the House when the door flew open on him. He jumped right into the House. It was a good thing he did too, because it slammed shut right as he got back up. Eddie tried opening the door and found that it was locked. Soon he felt as if it was really hot inside the House. Taking off his blazer, he made his way upstairs to Nina's room, not bothering to check if Victor was watching or not.

When he got to Nina's room, he tried opening the door to find that it, too, was locked. He reached into was bag to find a paperclip, perfect for picking this lock. Eddie was so concentrated into picking the lock, he didn't notice the scene behind him. Feeling the urge to turn around, he looked to his back to see a vase floating in midair. His mouth dropped open and he was about to drop the paperclip from his grasp.

_"Dodge it." _Eddie heard in his head. He tucked and rolled to the side and saw that the vase had broken into a thousand pieces. He processed what had happened inside his head.

"_That floating vase was about to hit me and kill me," _Eddie thought, "_Thank you voice inside my head. … And please don't say You're Welcome, 'cause that's gonna creep me out."_

He resumed picking the lock and opened it in two seconds. _"Yes!"_ He did a mental victory dance.

**Osirion: 1 - Whatever thing the Osirion is up against: 0**

He shoved open the door and heard someone squeal. He quickly closed the door to see Nina fall off her bed, wrapped in a blanket. He looked around, not believing his eyes. Random things in the room were floating around in midair.

_"Just like that vase," _Eddie thought.

"What vase?" Nina asked from the floor. She was squirming, trying to get up. Eddie forgot that she was on the ground and chose now to help her up.

"What vase?" she asked again, keeping the blanket around her body.

"I didn't say anything out loud," said Eddie, giving Nina a confused look.

_"Why is it so hot in this room, for crying out loud!" _Eddie thought, helping Nina sit on her bed.

"Are you kidding, I'm super cold," Nina said shivering and burying her face in the blanket.

"I didn't-" started Eddie when he thought, _"Nina, I'm not speaking, see, look at my lips, not moving, right?"_

Eddie heard another voice inside his head, not that mysterious voice that was always there, but a girl's voice, Nina. _"Yeah, it's not moving."_

_"Nina, I can hear you too, but I'm not speaking out loud."_

_"What, who's that?" _Nina thought, Eddie could sense panic.

_"Chill-ax, Neens, it's just me,"_ Eddie thought.

_"Eddie?"_

_"No Fabian, who else?" _Eddie felt hope from Nina when he said Fabian. It died back down what he added his sarcastic comment.

_"You were hoping for Fabian weren't you?"_

_"No."_

_"Even in real life you're a bad liar. I can feel that you're lying."_

_"Fine, alright. It's just a bit weird that we telepathy-ing."_

_"Telepathy-ing?"_

_"What? I had no other word in mind. Do you?"_

_"…Telepathy-ing it is."_

Nina sneezed out loud, the door to her bedroom opened. Nina sneezed again, it slammed shut, and locked.

Eddie's eyes widened, _"You're the one doing this around the House, aren't you?"_

_"I guess so, I mean, I don't mean to. If I sneeze a door will open or close. If I cough, there's a mini-earthquake. If I get a sudden feeling of nausea, things will suddenly float. Careful, you're sitting on my Kleenex box. When I'm shivering, the temperature in the room gets hot. If I'm sweating, the temperature in the room get cold."_

_"...You have it bad."_

_"Don't rub it in my mind."_

_"Well I can if I want to," _Eddie mentally and physically smirked. Nina was glaring at him. Eddie felt something intrude his mind_. "What are you doing?"_

_"Aw, I'm looking at some of your memories. You're in the bathtub." _Nina sounded distant, but it felt like she was still in his mind.

Eddie's eyes widen, knowing the memory, _"No, Nina, no don't he went to the memory and felt Nina's presence come close." _Mental block.

_"Hey, you turned it off," _Nina thought, mentally pouting_, "It was just about to get to the good part."_

Eddie started leading Nina out of that memory in his mind. Nina said out loud, "Don't you even dare intrude my memories."

Eddie held his hands out in defense, "Alright, okay."

Nina gave him a suspicious look. Then, the two burst out laughing. After a while, the laughter died down and Nina began having a headache.

"Don't try entering my head, I have a feeling if you do, you'll get this headache," Nina warned.

"Wait, what happens when you get a headache, then?" Eddie worried.

Nina's eyes widened, then shut them, "Ow, that hurts. I have no idea." In answer, the lights had begun to flicker.

"I'm guessing that that's what happens," said Eddie. Nina reached over to her bedside for a glass of water, but found it empty.

"Don't worry, I'll get some," Eddie said unlocking the locked door.

"One problem."

"What'd that be?"

"The door's locked and I don't know if I can hold myself back from sneezing," Nina said. Eddie smirked and held out his paperclip.

"You're not the only American that can pick locks," Eddie smirked. Nina rolled her eyes as he exited the door.

* * *

**~≈ §o§ ≈~**

* * *

Nonchalantly walking down the stairs, he made his way into the kitchen and found a few bottles of water in the refrigerator. He grabbed two so Nina wouldn't run out of water later.

Eddie closed the refrigerator and was about to turn around when he heard The Voice in his head.

_"Duck."_

He did and the next thing he knew, where his head was just two seconds ago, was a kitchen knife, planted into the magnetic eraser-board hanging on the refrigerator door. Eddie pulled out the knife and looked at it.

"Crap." Eddie said as he saw the rest of the House, come to life. He put the knife down and made a mad dash toward the doorway.

_"Duck."_

Again, Eddie ducked and felt something hurl past his head, coming from the kitchen. He heard it shatter against the boys' bathroom door. It was a plate.

"Oh gosh." Now he knew the hallway wasn't safe. He decided to do whatever The Voice had told him to do.

_"Lunge forward." _Eddie saw a tray of leftover pancakes drop where he had been. _"Run." _Eddie was about to run into his room when his room's door had opened then shut, basically locking him out. Eddie decided to run the other way.

"_Stop." _ Eddie skidded to a halt. He saw a potted plant flying from one of the hallway decor tables and hit the wall in front of him.

_"Jump, duck, roll forward." _The three commands came. Eddie didn't know what to do first. He saw a carpet from the common room shoot at his feet. He jumped, so it passed him and hit the cellar door. Eddie ducked and saw a hallway lamp hurl at his head.

_"What was that last command again?" _Eddie thought, not remembering it.

_"Roll forward," The command came again._

Eddie didn't get why, but then saw he was under the chandelier. It started clanging together as the whole House vibrated. Eddie's eyes widened, now knowing the purpose of the command given. He did as he was told and somersaulted forward as the chain holding the chandelier snapped. It was hurled towards the ground when the chandelier's light wires kept it from hitting the ground. But it was as low enough, if Eddie had just kept standing there, he would have been out unconscious.

Eddie stared at the lowly hanging chandelier, thinking what would have happened if he didn't follow the command. He shook himself out of his thoughts and made his way up the stairs.

_"Sprint 6 steps." _Eddie did as he was told and heard another command. _"Jump over next step." _When he did he looked down at the other steps below him. The one he had jumped over had it's floorboard loosened and tumble down the other 6 steps.

_"Duck." _ Obeying, Eddie heard and felt a crash to the wall next to him. It was another vase that had gotten hurled at him.

"Where the heck are these things coming from?" Eddie asked aloud to himself. He ran the next steps until he got to the last one. _"Dive."_

Not understanding, but still going on with it, he dove with his hands out forward. Eddie landed with a flop to the ground. He looked behind him and saw the last floorboard come flying off the floor and shoot to the ceiling, breaking into big, uneven parts of wood. Eddie sighed and ran towards the girls' dormitory door.

_"Step back, run in." _ Stepping back, the door flew open and he ran in. The door closed and locked.

Not knowing what came over him, he bent down to the door and whispered, _"Open."_

Eddie heard the locks unlock and saw the door fly open. Running in, he realized he still had the two water bottles in his hands. Spotting Nina on her bed, out cold, he set down the water bottles as quietly as he could. It was no use, Nina awoke from her short-lived nap anyways. She opened her mouth to speak when she felt her dry and raspy throat. She opened the bottled water and began drinking it.

_"Thanks Edison." _ Eddie heard in his head. He knew Nina was sending him a telepathic message.

_"By the way, where's Vicky?"_

_"I think he went to go talk to your father."_

_"That makes sense, since he's not here shouting at me right now."_

_"Why what happened?"_

Eddie replayed the whole incident downstairs in his head so that Nina could 'see'. Her mouth was slightly agape, yet she still couldn't talk.

_"I'm so sorry." _Eddie was about to respond when he heard a door slam from downstairs. Nina dropped the tissue she was holding. The two Americans went into panic mode.

"_What the f*** are we going to do?" Eddie asked in his head._

_"Eddie! Language!" _

_"Hey, I was thinking it, and I would have said another word if I were to have said it aloud," Eddie defended._

They heard Victor scream from downstairs, "WHAT HAS HAPPENED IN HERE?"

_"Quick! Under my bed!" _Nina screamed the thought to Eddie. Eddie basically dove under it. Soon enough, too, since Victor chose this moment to come barging in.

"Ms. Martin? Are you aware of what happened downstairs?"

"Um, what happened downstairs?" Nina squeaked.

"There is a plate shattered, a potted plant and a few vases broken, a floorboard loose, AND ONE DESTROYED! Not to mention there is a vase that is shattered OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR!" Victor roared.

Nina started stuttering, "I- um- uh…"

Eddie sent her a telepathic message, _"Tell him that there was a small earthquake that only Anubis House could feel and that it woke you and caused all the damage done downstairs."_

_"Are you crazy?"_

_"You wanna be in trouble?"_

"Um, there was a small earthquake that happened and caused all the damage downstairs? And all the noise woke me."

Victor paused, "Very well, now go back to bed."

"Yes sir." After Victor slammed Nina's bedroom door, Eddie crawled out from under the bed.

"That was close," Eddie chuckled.

"Thanks again, if you can tell, I'm a very bad liar," Nina said.

"No prob," Eddie replied.

"Eddie," Nina called again.

"Yeah?"

"Today, I was accidentally listening to Victor's thoughts-"

"I feel very sorry for you."

"Not that, it's just that Victor thought that the Osirion is the only one that can help control my Chosen One uncontrollable powers," Nina said.

_"You can." _Eddie heard The Voice in his head say.

"I can?" Eddie said aloud.

"You can?" Nina asked.

_"Yes, you can," said The Voice._

"I can." Eddie declared. He felt a sudden power surge though him. He turned to Nina, "How have you been sleeping?"

"Not very well? Why's that" Nina questioned.

"I think you might need to lay down for this," Eddie said. Nina, who was still confused, chose to lie down as Eddie said.

Nina started, "What are you gonna-"

"Shh," Eddie said cutting her off. He paced the room for about ten seconds when he clapped his hands.

"I got it!"

"Really?"

"Yup, now just relax."

"You ain't gonna hit me with a bat, are you?"

"No, just trust me on this."

"Fine," Nina said, obeying his orders and relaxed, tucking herself in. Eddie behind the foot of Nina's bed.

Eddie held out his hand and chanted, "_From what I say, Chosen One, your powers are to cease of trouble, they shall be controlled with only your intent. Not by the sickness you have come upon, only through your mind they rest. So I banish the wrong doing of the powers through your illness, and the hardship of your power stop activating through thy household. Rest now, Chosen One, let you heal and you shall command your power when your mind and body awakens at dawn once again!" _Blue magic appeared from the Osirion's fingers. He thrust it out on the Chosen One, his power absorbed into her body. The Osirion thrust his hand up a little ways so that the magic could fall around her, surrounding her in a bubble of the blue magic. The Chosen One's eyes fell heavy, but they decided to give into the power, since she knew he wouldn't harm her. All the tension in her body had relaxed, and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**~≈ §o§ ≈~**

* * *

Eddie, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, and Alfie were in Nina and Amber's room, watching Nina sleep. After coming home to Victor and Trudy cleaning the hallway, and receiving an explanation of an earthquake, Sibuna figured to ask the Osirion what had happened, since he came back to school late and tired. They soon got their explanation of what had actually happened to the House. They found Nina sound asleep, nothing could wake her up. Eddie explained that Nina would wake up the next morning, seeing he put a spell on her. Fabian was on her bed, gently stroking a peacefully sleeping Nina's hair.

"Thanks, man, we know she'd appreciate what you did," Fabian said to Eddie.

"Nah, that's nothing, watch this," Eddie put on his mp3 and blasted it into his head, of which he blasted into the others heads. Only Patricia seemed to be enjoying the metal music.

"Agh, will you stop that?" Fabian said, realizing it was all Eddie.

"Heh, that was fun," Eddie chuckled, "I might do it to Vicky tonight, see what he says." He moved his eyebrows up and down, smirking. The others were smiling at the thought of Victor and metal rock. Just then Eddie sneezed, everybody's eyes widened.

"Uh oh."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. Should I continue if Eddie gets sick? Like a **_**"When the Osirion gets Sick"**_** story? I just randomly thought of this up. Review!**

**Heres ma que  
_~Peace out_ **


End file.
